1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the insulation technology for the aluminum backboard of the photovoltaic module, belonging to the photovoltaic field.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipation and vapor permeability are important indices for improving the power output and service life of the photovoltaic modules. As the applicant knows, the domestic and overseas photovoltaic industry tends to employ aluminum backboards with high heat dissipation and vapor permeability which are the preferred option to solve problems of heat dissipation and vapor perpetration of the photovoltaic modules. However, due to poor insulation, the aluminum backboards hardly withstand 6,000˜8,000V high-voltage and are merely used in the crystal silicon modules.